Camp Rock: Futura Nega
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A now 45 year old Shane Gray is the owner of Camp Rock, but because of the fact that so few people want to attend the camp is close to being shut down. In a last way to try to save the camp from being shut down forever, Shane calls Mitchie Torres, his former girlfriend, but still good friend and ask her to join him as the new co-manager of Camp Rock for the summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

**Author's note: Warning! This story will be really sad towards the very end.**

* * *

**Camp Rock: Futura Nega**

**A now 45 year old Shane Gray is the owner of Camp Rock, but because of the fact that so few people want to attend the camp is close to being shut down.**

In a last way to try to save the camp from being shut down forever, Shane calls Mitchie Torres, his former girlfriend, but still good friend and ask her to join him as the new co-manager of Camp Rock for the summer.

"Mitchie Torres, speakin'...who's there?"

"It's me...Shane Gray. I have a question for you. Unless you're busy I'd like to ask you to help me run Cam Rock this year. What ya say?"

"Of course I'm pleased that you ask me, but I have other plans. I was gonna visit my new boyfriend at his countryside mansion in Italy."

"I can't force you to help me and I really don't want to force you to, though without your help this will probably be the last summer for Camp Rock."

"You'll fix things somehow, I know you can do it. So, good luck."

"Thanks, Mitchie."

2 weeks later, a few days before Camp Rock opens for the summer, a car shows up while Shane eat brekfast in his office.

He walk out and look at the white car that has dark windows so he can't see who's in the driver's seat.

Suddenly the door to the car opens and Mitchie step out, dressed in jeans shorts and a black satin tank top.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the way to Italy?" says Shane confused.

"No, why? Did you really think I would leave you alone when good old CR is close to being shut down?" says Mitchie.

"I'm glad you decided to show up. Only one thing...don't ever joke like that again, okay?" says Shane.

"Deal. So, what can I do?" says Mitchie, ready to get to work.

"You can step into the office and look over the lesson-schedules and see if you think any changes needs to be made, I'm going to help the guys with the repairs." says Shane.

"Repairs?" says Mitchie.

"Yeah, after a serious storm last year, the main dance-house and several other buildings here are damaged and with only 4 days left before we open I really need to get everything finished." says Shane.

"Okay." says Mitchie.

"If you want to you can eat what's left of my breakfast, I wasn't really hungry." says Shane.

Mitchie walk into the office and take a sip of the by now almost cold coffee and then starts to go over the Cam Rock lesson-schedules.

At the same time, Shane and a construction-team starts to put a new roof on the dance-house.

"Guys, I hope we can get everything done in time." says Shane.

"No worry 'bout that, Mr Gray. I'm sure we're gettin' it all ready in time for when camp open." says Kyle Brooks, the leader of the construction-team.

"Perfect. Let's get to work." says Shane.

Later, Shane and Mitchie eat lunch and talk.

"I noticed you didn't leave a note about changes to the lesson-schedules." says Shane.

"Well, I didn't see a reason to change anything." says Mitchie.

"Okay. That's good." says Shane. "I want you to be our piano-teacher when camp opens."

"I'd like that." says Mitchie.

"I'll of course pay you at the end of the summer." says Shane.

"Oh, thanks, but I can help for free." says Mitchie.

"Both ways work fine for me, but we can talk more about that at another time. Now tell me, what have you been doing over the past 7 years since we last met?" says Shane.

"I've recorded my first album, gone on tour in Japan and unfortunately seen Tess being raped and killed in Spain." says Mitchie.

"I'm sorry to hear that Tess is dead..." says Shane.

"So am I. She was sweet." says Mitchie.

"Yeah. Behind all her sassy exterior there was actually a good person." says Shane.

"I know. Tess was cool." says Mitchie.

Shane's phone beeps.

"Hi, this is Shane Gray."

"Antonio McNeil here, I hope you've finally decided to shut down Camp Rock and do something else."

"I know you want to buy the property on which Camp Rock's located and have wanted that for years, but I have no intention to give up yet."

"Oh, then you're stupid, Mr Gray."

"I'd say you're the one who's stupid since you think that I would ever sell this place to you of all people."

"Don't be so stubborn."

"The same to you, Mr McNeil. I know that you'd never admit it, but you're clearly just as stubborn as I am, perhaps even more."

"Whatever...bye!"

"Okay."

"Who was that?" says Mitchie.

"Antonio McNeil, my main rival who does all he can to bring an end to Camp Rock." says Shane.

"I understand." says Mitchie.

"McNeil wants to build a science-center here." says Shane.

"That would be the end for Camp Rock..." says Mitchie.

"It would, yes, cause I have no other place to where I can move the camp." says Shane.

"In case it ever comes down to that, I might know a place." says Mitchie.

"I hope that it will never have to come down to that situation, but unfortunately it seems as if though that's exactly what might happen." says Shane.

"With me on your team this summer, I think we can return Camp Rock's former glory." says Mitchie.

"Do you really think so?" says Shane.

"Yeah, totally." says Mitchie.

"Bro, we've been lookin' for ya, do you plan to...?" says Shane's brothers when they enter the room, but stop what they were about so say when they see Mitchie.

"Didn't think you'd see me after all these years huh?" says Mitchie.

"Exactly." says one of Shane's brothers.

"Guys, what were you going to ask?" says Shane.

"Oh, sorry...we wonder if you're gonna come along on tour with us." says one of Shane's brothers.

"No, camp's not closed even if McNeil told you that so I'm stayin' here." says Shane. "I might be able to make the winter-tour though, but I can't say for sure."

"Okay. See ya!" says Shane's brothers as they leave.

"Yeah, see ya!" says Shane.

"So you and the bros still perform together sometimes?" says Mitchie.

"Sometimes, but less and less as the years go by. Last year we only did 4 gigs and one of those was a small bar-gig at some random place in Texas." says Shane.

"Oh...for me it's almost the opposite. I've already done 14 gigs this year and once camp-season's over, I have 7 more around the US." says Mitchie.

"You're talking about your Country Classic Tour, aren't you? I remember reading about it on your web-site." says Shane.

"That's what I'm talking about, yes." says Mitchie.

"I like your new song 'Red Raven Blues'. It's a great song." says Shane.

"Aww, thanks." says Mitchie.

"Mitchie, you are an awesome songwriter." says Shane.

"Shane, so are you." says Mitchie.

"Thanks." says Shane.

"When there's time, I'd like to hear some of your new songs." says Mitchie.

"Of course, Mitchie. I think you'll like them." says Shane.

"I think so too." says Mitchie.

"You've always been really sweet." says Shane. "I truly like how you see things in a positive light."

"Awww, thanks!" says Mitchie with a smile as she give Shane a hug.

"Oh, so I deserve a hug?" says Shane.

"Yup!" says Mitchie as she giggle a bit.

The next day, Shane and Mitchie makes sure that everything is ready for opening-day.

"In this room you'll be holding your piano-classes, it looks more or less the way it used to when we were young." says Shane.

"Yeah, I remember this room. It really hasn't changed much, aside from the fact that there's a new piano now." says Mitchie.

"The old one got damaged so I decided to get a new one." says Shane.

"Okay." says Mitchie with a friendly smile.

Mitchie sit down by the piano and begin to play and sing one of her new songs.

_**It was down by the hillside, that I met a white spirit. She was caring for a flower, so she didn't see me near her.**_

_**And I listen righ there, to the song she was singing.**_

_**Glory oh, glory oh, to the sweet old maiden lake.**_

_**It has been 20 long years, since I saw a star gleamin' **_

_**Upon strong beauty river...**_

_**...the silver of streamin'**_

_**We love our old village and we never knew danger.**_

_**Glory oh, glory oh, to the sweet good maiden light.**_

_**She was good to my soul and thank Lord that I met her.**_

_**If my life's long or short, I am pleased that I knew her.**_

_**We love our old glory and we never feel danger.**_

_**Glory oh, glory oh, to the bright eternal light.**_

_**It was down by the hillside, that I met a white spirit. She was caring for a flower, so she didn't see me near her.**_

_**And I listen again, to the song she is singing.**_

_**Glory oh, glory oh, to the sweet new maiden lake.**_

"You like?" says Mitchie in a childish tone as she stop playing and singing.

"It was beautiful." says Shane in a mature calm friendly tone.

"Thanks." says Mitchie.

Shane grab his acoustic Gibson Hummingbird guitar and starts to sing and play one of his new songs.

_**I knew Mikey Lorrin when his football was a bag.**_

_**With his sadness and his dreams and all the bad thing he had done.**_

_**Somewhere deep far within him was a glory better man, but such things were soon forgotten and we didn't know he can...**_

_**...be a man of the honor. A man of the truth. A man of the glory, who always believe in the right words and love.**_

_**No we never knew that Mikey was a man.**_

_**I knew Mikey Lorrin when we joined the local school.**_

_**He was worthless at the Math so they called him Mikey the Little Fool, but he was better on the playground, where his honor would be left.**_

_**Now I really know for certain, that his paht was not the best.**_

_**He's a loser, a loser, the weak little loser. Forgotten forever, he sure now will never. Reach power and friendhip. He lost it that day and we all know that Mikey is no man.**_

_**I knew Mikey Lorrin when he signed up to work at the farm. He was worthless and he got no power in his arm.**_

_**The farmer, said to Mikey to go home and not come back. Mikey he just had no future that could get him on the track.**_

_**He's a loser, a loser, the weak little loser. Forgotten forever, he sure now will never. Reach power and friendhip. He lost it that day and we all know that Mikey is no man.**_

_**I still know Mikey Lorrin, saw him donw there yesterday. Outside of the old pub with a few wines, I really say.**_

_**He looked at me, dirty, sad he was a mess and he told for sure that he knew that soon he would have even less.**_

_**He's a loser, a loser, the weak little loser. Forgotten forever, he sure now will never. Reach power and friendhip. He lost it that day and we all know that Mikey is no man.**_

_**Yeah, we all know that Mikey...is...no...man!**_

"Wow! Me like that song." says Mitchie.

"Oh, thanks." says Shane.

"That guy, Mikey Lorrin, is he a real person?" says Mitchie.

"No, it's just a name I use for that song." says Shane.


	2. Chapter 2

On the bright morning of first camp-day ( including perfect golden sunshine ) Shane and Mitchie are up early when the first campers arrive.

Shane and Mitchie are both very surprised when they see that the 3 first campers that show up are 18 year old Goth girls dressed in black leather clothes with heavy dark make-up on their faces.

"Welcome to Camp Rock, I'm Mr Shane Gray, the owner and you girls are?" says Shane in a serious mature tone.

"Emma 'Badass' Kingston." says the first girl in a casual and slightly sassy tone.

"Jackie 'Fuck-Up' Aaronsen." says the second girl with a seductive wink.

"Nicole 'Hot-Bitch' Lang." says the third girl with confident smile.

"Okay. Miss Kingston, Miss Aaronsen and Miss Lang. You girls have cabin no. 7 down on the east-side of camp." says Shane.

"Don't call us Miss and whatever. Use our nicknames, all our buds do." says Jackie, looking a bit angry.

"That's not how we speak around here, Miss Aaronsen, are we clear?" says Shane in hard manly tone that makes even Mitchie a bit afraid. It's the first time that Mitchie hear Shane speak like that.

"Uh, yes, sir..." says Jackie, no longer sassy and confident.

"Good. Let me show you to your cabin." says Shane.

"Wow! Such a hot older man..." whisper Nicole to her 2 friends. "I bet he's a really strong lover."

"Let's try to seduce him, huh?" whisper Jackie.

"Yeah, he's really yummy lookin'..." whisper Emma.

"Okay. Here's cabin no. 7. Here's your keys." says Shane as he open the door to cabin no. 7 and hands the keys to Emma.

"Thanks, sexy man." says Nicole.

"I'm Mr Gray, not the sexy man, thank you." says Shane as he walk away from the cabin.

"Damn shit, he was no fun!" says Nicole.

"I know. Perhaps we'll have more luck with his MILF-ish co-manager. She seem really sexy." says Emma. "Me is gonna make a fuckin' move on the lady later."

25 minutes later another camper show up.

It's a 17 year old guy who wearing blue jeans and a green button-down shirt.

"I'm Mr Shane Gray, the owner of Camp Rock. Welcome." says Shane.

"I'm Dave Ashmore." says the guy.

"You have cabin no. 8 on the east-side of the camp." says Shane.

Later, several more campers arrive, including a rather tall skinny blonde girl named Vanessa Granger.

Vanessa get placed in cabin no. 7 with the sassy sex-crazy girls Emma, Nicole and Jackie. Why? It's the only girl-cabin with an empty spot.

"Hi, girls!" says Vanessa with a bright smile as she enter the cabin.

"So you're the fourth chick who's gonna live in this cabin huh? Nice, don't touch our stuff and keep your damn mouth shut and things will be good." says Emma.

"And don't bring guys in here without askin' one of us first, okay?" says Nicole.

"Okay..." says Vanessa.

"And don't fart inside." says Jackie.

After a day where nothing really special happens, the sun goes down.

While he walk around the area, making sure that everything is okay, Shane sees someone snekaing around in the dark near cabin no. 7.

"Stop! You over there..." says Shane out loud as he turn his flashlight towards the unknown person.

The unknown person run away into the darkness.

Shane knock on the door to cabin no. 7.

"What the fuck? I was sleepin'...!" says Emma in an angry tone as she open the door.

"Really? Tell me which one of you girls who were sneaking around outside a few seconds ago." says Shane.

"None of us, as far as I know. I'm here and so are 'Fuck-Up' and 'Hot-Bitch' and the lame blonde chick's here too." says Emma.

"I hope for your own good that you're tellin' me the truth. Goodnight." says Shane.

20 minutes later, Shane sees the unknown person in the dark again. This time near cabin no. 5, another girl-cabin.

"You, hold it right there!" says Shane.

In the light of his flashlight, Shane sees some long female red hair, but before he can get a clear view of the person, she run away again.

Shane thinks who she could be, but none of the campers have that type of hair.

In the morning several things have happened.

The door to cabin no. 7 is broken and Vanessa's suitcase is gone and also someone's painted a green X on the door to cabin no. 2.

A few hours later, Mitchie discovers that food has been stolen from the kitchen and there's weird black footprints of female converse shoes on the floor.

During the rest of the day, Mitchie keep an eye on the shoes of all the girl-campers to see if anyone is wearing dirty converse, but only one girl named Phoebe North wear such shoes and her shoes are clean and the size is too small to match the footprints that Mitchie found in the kitchen.

"Shane, there's something goin' on." says Mitchie.

"Yes and what we know so far is that the one behind this is a girl with long red hair and size 8.5 converse who love to sneak around at night." says Shane.

"None of the campers fit that description." says Mitchie.

"I know and that's the worst part of it all." says Shane. "Inform every camper that they need to lock their cabins when not in them, in case our unknown sneak-girl try to do anything."

45 minutes later while Mitchie holds a nice basic piano-class, Shane repair the door to cabin no. 7 and remove the green X from the door to cabin no. 2.

When the sun goes down, Shane is hididng near cabin no. 7 so he can catch the unknown sneak-girl.

After waiting for nearly 2 hours, the sneak-girl finally appear.

"Now I have you." says Shane as she reveal the girl in the light from his flashlight.

The girl is a girl he's never seen before. She has pale skin, long red hair, blue eyes and is rather skinny.

"Who the hell are you?" says Shane.

"I'm Jessica McNeil." says the girl with an evil smile.

"That explains why the fuck you're causing so much problems here." says Shane. "You're Antonio's daughter?"

"No. Antonio's my awesome uncle and I do anything for him, cause he's the best man ever." says Jessica.

"He's far from the best." says Shane. "Your uncle's only an egocentric old man who care nothing for other people."

"Don't you dare talk about my uncle like that, ya fuckin' damn perv!" screams an angry Jessica.

"I'm not a perv." says Shane.

Jessica run away into the darkness.

"Get back here, ya little evil chick!" screams Shane in an angry tone.

In the morning when they talk in Shane's office, he tells Mitchie about Jessica McNeil.

"So your enemy sent her?" says Mitchie.

"Apparently so. It seem as though Antonio's using Jessica as one of his main weapons in his war against me." says Shane.

"You gotta come, now!" says Emma as she suddenly run into the room.

"Sure, why?" says Mitchie.

"A bunch of cabins are on fire...!" says Emma.

It turns out that Jessica has set almost all cabins on fire.

Shane try to put out the fire, but it doesn't work.

Emma look scared when she notice that only Nicole is there at her side. Jackie is still inside cabin no. 7 that is now on fire. She never made it out in time.

"Please, ya have to save my friend..." says Emma to Mitchie.

"Okay. I'll save her." says Mitchie and before Shane can stop her, Mitchie run into the flames.

10 minutes later, Shane finally manage to put out the fire, but most cabins are destroyed, including no. 7.

They find Mitchie and Jackie who are barely alive. Unfortunately both die only a few minutes later before Shane can get them to a hospital.

"Shane, I always thought you were the best man I ever knew. You're amazing and I love how smart and friendly you are." is the last words Mitchie says before she die.

**The End.**


End file.
